lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
ミュージックステーションに出演したアーティスト (2019年)
1月18日（2時間スペシャル） :天月-あまつき-「恋人募集中（仮）」 :Ange☆Reve「イトシラブ」 :焚吐「量産型ティーン」 :TEAM SHACHI「ROSE FIGHTERS」 :DEAN FUJIOKA「Maybe Tomorrow」 :ニッチェ「iiwake」 :橋本みゆき「HEAT:Moment」 :BACKSTREET BOYS「I Want It That Way」 :浜田麻里「Paradox」「Fantasia」 :一青窈「ハナミズキ」 :V6「Super Powers」 :水瀬いのり「Wonder Caravan!」 :やなぎなぎ「ビードロ模様」 14.8 2月1日（3時間スペシャル） :相川七瀬「恋心」 :植田真梨恵「FAR」 :上野優華「I WILL LOVE」 :大塚愛「さくらんぼ」 :ORANGE RANGE「花」 :THE YELLOW MONKEY「太陽が燃えている」 :ZAQ「ソラノネ」 :ジャニーズWEST「ホメチギリスト」 :Juice=Juice「微炭酸」 :JUNNA「コノユビトマレ」 :TOPAZ「不思議だね」 :中島愛「Kimono Beat」 :乃木坂46「シンクロニシティ」 :秦基博「ひまわりの約束」 :フジファブリック「東京」 :渕上舞「BLACK CAT」 :まねきケチャ「いつかどこかで」 :Roselia「Safe and Sound」 :嵐「君のうた」 :中島みゆき「糸」 19.3 2月15日 :IZ＊ONE「好きと言わせたい」 :あいみょん「マリーゴールド」 :家入レオ「この世界で」 :HONEST BOYZ×コブクロ「SAKURA」 :Kis-My-Ft2「君を大好きだ」 :田所あずさ「リトルソルジャー」 :八代亜紀×みやぞん「だいじょうぶ」 :吉田凛音「＃film」 :ReoNa「forget-me-not」 13.6 2月22日 :King Gnu「Slumberland」 :CHEMISTRY「もしも」 :欅坂46「黒い羊」 :THE YELLOW MONKEY「I don’t know」 :JUJU「ミライ」 :SEKAI NO OWARI「YOKOHAMA blues」 :sweet ARMS「I swear」 :NormCore「CRY MAX!!」 :ポルカドットスティングレイ「有頂天」 10.7 3月8日 :つばきファクトリー「三回目のデート神話」 :平井大「THE GIFT」 :WANIMA「アゲイン」 :井口裕香「終わらない歌」 :斉藤和義「アレ」 :THE ORAL CIGARETTES「ワガママで誤魔化さないで」 :立花理香「カラフルパサージュ」 :Machico「STAND UP!」 :藤巻亮太「3月9日」 10.0 3月29日（3時間スペシャル） :A.B.C-Z「Black Sugar」 :ASCA「RESISTER」 :アヴリル・ラヴィーン「ヘッド・アバーヴ・ウォーター」 :アンジュルム「夢見た15歳」 :back number「大不正解」 :花澤香菜「大丈夫」 :村川梨衣「始まりの場所」 :山崎エリイ「Last Promise」 :大森靖子×道重さゆみ「絶対彼女」 :小倉唯「アップル・ガール」 :GIRLFRIEND「ヒロインになりたい」 :黒崎真音「ROAR」 :Nulbarich×TAKERU「Kiss You Back」 :沼倉愛美「Desires」 :AKB48「ジワるDAYS」 :ACE OF SPADES「Louder」「Vampire」 :ANTHEM「IMMORTAL BIND」 9.4 4月19日 :Kis-My-Ft2「ルラルララ」 :あいみょん「ハルノヒ」 :蒼井翔太「Tone」 :スガシカオ「遠い夜明け」 :日向坂46「キュン」 :家入レオ「Prime Numbers」 :King&Rougeone「King&Rougeone」 :THE YELLOW MONKEY「砂の塔」 :角松敏生×吉沢梨絵「東京少年少女」 8.4 4月26日 :内田彩×山寺宏一「男と女は十時半」 :AKB48「私だってアイドル！」 :上白石萌音「ハッピーエンド」 :ZYYG×出口雅之「果てしない夢を」 :ジェジュン「化粧」 :ジャニーズWEST「アメノチハレ」 :東山奈央「灯火のまにまに」 :ときめき♡宣伝部「青春ハートシェイカー」 :Bitter＆Sweet「遠いところへ行くのでしょう」 :増田俊樹「This One」 7.9 5月10日 :Official髭男dism「Pretender」 :岸谷香「バタフライ」 :きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ「きみがいいねくれたら」 :JAM Project「Tread on the Tiger’s Tail」 :手嶌葵「こころをこめて」 :新浜レオン「離さない 離さない」 :ねごと「ループ」 :福山潤「dis-communicate」 :Hey! Say! JUMP「Lucky-Unlucky」 7.3 5月17日 :純烈「純烈のハッピーバースデー」 :西川貴教「UNBROKEN」 :［ALEXANDROS］「Pray」 :柿原徹也「オンリースター」 :BUCK-TICK「RONDO」 :VALSHE「「SYM-BOLIC XXX」」 :ラストアイドル「大人サバイバー」 :藤川千愛「ライカ」 :May J.×デーモン閣下「愛が生まれた日」 6.8 5月31日 :乃木坂46「SIng Out!」 :小さな恋のうたバンド「小さな恋のうた」 :土岐隼一「約束のOverture」 :布袋寅泰×MAN WITH A MISSON「Give it to the Universe」 :Little Glee Monster「君に届くまで」 :ORESAMA「OPEN THE WORLDS」 :河野万里奈「真人間入門」 :GRANRODEO「FAB LOVE」 :THE XXXXXX「冷静に暴れていこうか」 8.3 6月7日 :animelo summer livefhana、スフィア、鈴木このみ、ZAQ、JUNNA、石原夏織、スピカ・スピラ「CROSSING STORIES」 :angela「THE BEYOND」 :the peggies「スタンドバイミー」 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「Brand New Story」 :Superfly「Ambitious」 :平井堅「いてもたっても」 :V6「ある日願いが叶ったんだ」 :宮川愛李「欠落カレンドラ」 :ラックライフ「Lily」 7.7 6月14日 :Foolin「パプリカ」 :aiko「milk」 :elfin'「ユレル、クレル、」 :THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE「SHOOT IT OUT」 :sumika「イコール」 :dps×Marty Friedman「あの頃は何もわからなかった」 :D'ERLANGER「The Devil in Blood minor」 :NEWS「トップガン」 :First place「L.D.Love」 :古川慎「地図が無くても戻るから」 8.8 6月21日 :IZ＊ONE「Buenos Aires」 :佐咲紗花「SCARLET MASTER」 :ChouCho「明日の君さえいればいい。」 :徳永英明「レイニー ブルー」 :井上苑子「コトノハノオモイデ」 :サカナクション「忘れられないの」 :中村倫也×木下晴香「ホールニューワールド」 :Mia REGINA「タキシード・ミラージュ」 :宮野真守「アンコール」 :山下智久「CHANGE」 :RAISE A SUILEN「Invincible Fighter」 9.7 7月5日（2時間スペシャル） :E-girls「シンデレラフィット」 :内田真礼「鼓動エスカレーション」 :大森靖子×峯田和伸「Re：Re：Love」 :Kis-My-Ft2「HANDS UP」 :黒崎真音「Gravitation」 :KOTOKO「醒-metallic tears-」 :スカイピース「Ride or Die」 :スフィア「best friends」 :住岡梨奈「feel you」 :Juice＝Juice「25歳永遠説」 :DAOKO×MIYAVI「千客万来」 :DA PUMP「P.A.R.T.Y. ～ユニバース・フェスティバル～」 :doa「英雄」 :TWICE「HAPPY HAPPPY」 :中島愛「ノスタルジア」 :Poppin'Party「NO GIRL NO CRY」 :三浦大知「片隅」 :嵐「A・RA・SHI」「きっと大丈夫」 9.2 7月19日（20：00～21：24） :ANNA（中村あゆみ、相川七瀬）×宇崎竜童「身も心も」 :石原夏織「TEMPEST」 :Chicago Poodle「ODYSSEY」 :JUNNA「イルイミ」 :SCREEN mode「約束の空」 :ダイアモンド☆ユカイ「君はともだち」 :山寺宏一「フレンド・ライク・ミー」 :中川翔子×小林幸子「風といっしょに」 :浜崎容子×角松敏生「不眠」 :日向坂46「ドレミソラシド」 :ブギ連「ブギ連」 :ポルノグラフィティ「VS」 :M!LK「Over The Storm」 :Lead「Summer Vacation」 9.1 8月2日 :Qyoto「君に伝えたストーリー」 :WANIMA「夏のどこかへ」 :岡本信彦「奇跡の軌跡」 :賀来賢人×門山葉子「愛を感じて」 :三浦祐太朗「横須賀ストーリー」 :綾野ましろ「GET OVER」 :安田レイ「over and over」 :Roselia「FIRE BIRD」 :キマグレン「LIFE」 8.9 8月9日 :w-inds.「Get Down」 :A.B.C-Z「Crush On You」 :Official髭男dism「宿命」 :OLDCODEX「Heading to Over」 :福原遥「未完成な光たち」 :フジファブリック「若者のすべて」 :May'n「牙と翼」 :RADWIMPS×三浦秀子「ランドスケープ」 :LOVEBITES「M.D.O.」 8.1 8月23日 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「DREAMERS」 :西田望見「想像守護神キメキトイア」 :BEYOOOOONDS「ニッポンノD・N・A!」 :Faylan「mind as ROCK!」 :Hey! Say! JUMP「ファンファーレ」 :milet「us」 :スキマスイッチ「Revival」 :Caro「フレスベルグの少女 ～～」 :CHEMISTRY「Angel」 7.1 8月30日 :King & Prince「koi-wazurai」 :崎山つばさ「太陽系デスコ」 :nano.RIPE「ヨルガオ」 :nonoc「star*frost」 :真心ブラザーズ「サマーヌード」 :miwa「リブート」 :吉野裕行「アドレセンス」 :ラストアイドル「青春トレイン」 :矢沢永吉「黒く塗りつぶせ」「ヨコハマ Uo・Uo・Uo」 9.8 9月13日（2時間スペシャル） :Little Glee Monster「ECHO」 :ReoNa「Null」 :IZ＊ONE「Vampire」 :HIKAKIN & SEIKIN「今」 :渕上舞「Love Summer!」 :fhana「僕を見つけて」 :Machico「1ミリ Symphony」 :こぶしファクトリー「ハルウララ」 :SARD UNDERGROUND×織田哲郎「DAN DAN心魅かれてく」 :佐咲紗花「ヒトツボシ」 :ジェジュン「未来予想図II」 :鈴木愛理「Escape」 :鈴木みのり「ダメハダメ」 :スタァライト九九組「Star Diamond」 :田所あずさ「イコール」 :田村芽実「舞台」 :寺島拓篤「Buddy, steady, go!」 :東城陽奏「NEW」 :三浦春馬「Fight for your heart」 :矢井田瞳「My Sweet Darlin’」 :あいみょん「空の青さを知る人よ」 :Aqours「KOKORO Magic “A to Z”」 :ASCA「RUST」 :AKB48「サブステナル」 :竹内まりや「MajiでKoiする5秒前」 :中島みゆき「離郷の歌」 9.2 10月18日（19：00～21：54） :mirage2 :亜咲花 :いきものがかり :伊藤かな恵 :Official髭男dism :カレッジ・コスモス :Cocco :TEAM SHACHI :SIX LOUNGE :ジャニーズWEST :Juice＝Juice :SUPER☆GiRLS :Sexy Zone :茅原実里 :乃木坂46 :First place :fhana :BLACKPINK :前島麻由 :槇原敬之 :水谷果穂 :日向坂46 :安野希世乃 :THE YELLOW MONKEY :the pillows :スピッツ :佐野元春 19.0 10月25日 :蒼井翔太 :小野小町 :甲斐よしひろ :関ジャニ∞ :喜多村英梨 :THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE :椎名林檎 :NOW ON AIR :BiSH :平井堅 :WANIMA 12.7 11月8日 :［ALEXANDROS］ :E-girls :小沢健二 :こぶしファクトリー :スフィア :東京スカパラダイスオーケストラ×DIMENSION :怒髪天×吉川晃司×佐藤タイジ×二井原実 :buzz★Vibes :VALSHE 9.0 11月22日 :内田真礼×内田雄馬 :鬼頭明里 :椎名林檎 :ジェニーハイ :寺島惇太 :Toshl :仲村宗悟 :秦基博 :fripSide :Hey! Say! JUMP :May J. :武内駿輔 :doa :中元みずき :諸星すみれ :山崎まさよし×北村匠海 9.1 11月29日 :OLDCODEX :河野万里奈 :木梨憲武×松本孝弘 :三代目 J SOUL BROTHERS :下野紘 :富田美憂 :はちみつロケット :三浦祐太朗 :吉岡亜衣加 :Wakana 7.9 12月13日 :アリス :UVERworld :SCREEN mode :sumika :超特急 :Toshl :HEATH :BoA :BOYS AND MEN :やなぎなぎ :和楽器バンド 13.0 ;脚注 上記のセットリスト及び視聴率は一部フィクションがあります。ご了承ください カテゴリ:ミュージックステーション